


My rommate is adorable

by Notalentdouchebag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, College Student Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notalentdouchebag/pseuds/Notalentdouchebag
Summary: Dean is to exchange his room with another student and his new roommate is.. well.. adorable! obviously.





	My rommate is adorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from a prompt on Tumblr. constructive criticism is welcome!

‘So here we are!’, Dean said dropping the bags at the door of his new room and knocked the door.

‘So, can I go now?’ Sam asked, obviously frustrated. Dean had made him pack and carry his stuff to his new dorm room. Everything had to be dealt with care, sorted into bags and boxes, in order; chronological, alphabetical, color code etc. if it was Sam’s, there wouldn’t even have been a need of boxes maybe. All his wardrobe and books crammed into a large sack would have served the purpose.

‘You’re not gonna die if you help me set my stuff Sammy!’.

Sam exhaled and looked up, utterly irritated.

‘Hello Dean!’

The door opened to an apologetic sapphire eyed Castiel Novak, clad in fresh blue jeans and a casual white button-down shirt.

‘Man, what took you so long to open the door?’

‘I apologize Dean, I had soap on my face.’ Dean raised his eyebrows in an ‘oh I see’ expression.

‘This is Sammy, my little brother. Pre-law.’ Dean looked at Sam proudly while Sam rolled his eyes because Dean called him Sammy. He hated to be called Sammy in public but then what are big brothers for!

‘Hi Sam. I am Castiel. I take the Mythology course with your brother. Nice to meet you!’. Cas leaned in for a handshake. Sam pleasingly shook his hand, relieved that the guy didn’t call him Sammy. Since the first day Dean entered the campus most of the people have been calling Sam Sammy, and it just drove him nuts.

‘Nice to meet you too.’ While shaking hands Sam noticed the awkward posters on the wall behind Castiel. Surrealistic paintings, graphic art and pictures of cute animals were pasted all over. Suspicious looking covered containers were present on two tables at each side of Castiel’s bed and it looked like a little compartment beneath his bed from the height of Sam Winchester’s eyes. _His aesthetic doesn’t make sense_ , Sam thought. Although, the room was very clean, no dirt anywhere, no unfolded laundry to be seen and three pairs of shoes stacked neatly in a corner. And the guy was quite nice; too nice to be exact. So why did his last roommate run away? Why did he pleaded anyone available to switch the rooms? Was it the suspicious boxes? Is he the kind of the extremely nice characters in thrillers which turn out to be a psychopathic murderer in the end? Too many thoughts for the nerdish Sammy. He had a gut feeling that something was rather not right with that guy. But then he thought Dean takes a course with him so he knows the guy.

‘So pretty Biblical name you got huh!’ Sam asked. Dean looked at Sam with disbelief. _Your nerd is showing Sammy_. Castiel’s lips widened in a shy smile.

‘Yes. My mother called me an angel who brought light in her life!’, Castiel said as he gave out a shy chuckle.

‘Please take a seat! Settle your things—’ Cas said turning around to the fridge’—I’ll get something for you two’.

‘He looks suspicious to me Dean. Don’t you think about why his last roommate literally ran away!?’, Sam whispered in Dean’s ear.

‘What are you talking about? He looks adorable!’ Dean exclaimed.

‘But you know him, right? From class?’

‘A little, he is a bit, you know ‘introverted’. Never really talked much’.

‘Great, let’s hope he doesn’t kill you.’ Sam flared his nostrils.

‘Hey be positive Sammy!’.

‘Stop calling me Sammy’, Sam protested, teeth clenched and nostrils still flared.

‘Lemonade!’, Castiel turned back with a small tray.

‘See! He’s adorable—and fancy!’

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**Day 2:**

The door thrusted open. Sam and his roommate Brady looked up to find an angry Dean.

‘Dude’s got spiders man!’. So that is what those containers were for, occurred to Sam. Dean said it like it was a disease Cas had; _dude’s got a ring worm man._

Brady barely stopped a laugh from escaping his throat. Dean always came storming in their room complaining about some stupid thing, totally unrelated to their lives.

‘What? As in pet spiders?!’ Sam asked.

‘What else?’ Dean looked at Sam with utter disgust. ‘Who the hell keeps spiders?’. His voice was squeaky with anger now.

‘I thought he was _ah-dorr-able_!’ Sam mocked Dean. Brady broke into laughter.

‘I am going to kill you if you even think of smiling, ya hear me kid?’. Brady suddenly stopped and started reading again with a serious face.

‘See I told you!’

‘Seriously Sam?’ Dean rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and stormed out of the room just as he had come in.

 -----------------------------------------------

**Day 2:**

The door knocked in the middle of the night. Sam turned the lamp on and looked around the room. Brady was not in the room. _Damn-it Brady_ , he thought. _Why can’t you keep sleeping with your girlfriend for the whole night?_

Dean stormed in as Sam opened the door.

‘What the hell are you doing Dean?’ Sam chided.

‘I am sleeping with you—’ Dean looked around turning on the light, ‘And that is just great’, He said pointing to Brady’s empty bed.

‘Why are you here?’

‘He brought in an injured cat’.

Great. Dean was allergic to cats. And afraid to death of spiders. He was generally the macho man big brother of Sam but his bravery evaporated in front of small harmless creatures. Ironic.

‘What did he do about the spiders?’ Sam asked Dean who was already in the bed.

‘I made him put them in a big clear locked box’, Dean mumbled, face buried in the pillow.

‘What if Brady comes back- like in an hour or so?’

‘He won’t. Dude’s got a life Sammy. Not like you; always buried in those books’.

 -----------------------------------------

**Day 3**

‘Hiya Sammy’, Dean said in a dead voice. He was in the cafeteria, half sat on the chair eating a hamburger.

‘Hi. What’s up?’

‘Eh. Nothing. I have a report due in almost— 15 minutes.’

‘So—erm have you done it?’, Sammy asked cautiously. Given Dean’s interest in studies it was an adequate question. 

‘Nope. Cas is doing it’.

‘What? Why? Are you bullying him into doing your things?’ Again, asked Sam, concerned for the awkward nerdy roommate of Dean’s given Dean’s love for bossiness.

‘That son of a bitch ate my pie’.

‘Oh!’. Cas was lucky he didn’t get killed. Pie was to Dean what Romeo was to Juliet.

‘I just don’t get this guy Sammy!’, Dean exclaimed as he finished the burger. ‘He just does these insanely childish things you know. You can’t even say anything harsh to him. He just gets all teary-eyed man! When I went back to the room he gave me an apology card. Can you believe it? Cos I yelled at him about the cat and the spiders’.

‘He seems like a nice guy Dean!’, _he isn’t all sketchy_ ; Sam thought.

‘But he’s insane. Why would he eat my pie?’

‘Maybe he was hungry!’

‘Dude! My pie!’ Dean claimed. ‘Well I better get going. Hope he did the report right’ Dean winked at his brother and left for class.

 -----------------------------------

**Day 4**

‘Hi Sam!’, Cas said enthusiastically as he opened the door for Sam. ‘Come in’.

The scene of the room was amazing and new for Sam. Dean was sitting on the floor between their beds, books scattered around him, a pen in one hand and a sandwich in the other and a serving platter in the middle of the books and notes with sandwiches and coffee.

‘Hiya Sammy! Whats up?’ Dean took a bite and said. ‘Sandwich?’

‘No. uhm thanks! I just wanted to borrow the car’.

‘Okay! But be careful. You get it?’ Dean started looking for the keys.

‘Really?. I mean I can have it?’ Two extremely astonishing things for Sammy at once. One being Dean studying and the second the more astounding one: Dean giving him the Impala just like that.

‘Yeah! But you know the rules Sammy!’

‘Wow! You are really in a good mood! Even while studying!’

‘Me and Dean were going through the previous lectures.’ Cas professed in his soothing deep voice.

‘Hey Cas, can you give him the keys? They are in my jeans hanging in the bathroom.’

‘Why not Dean!’ Castiel got up to get the keys.

‘So, you’re enjoying it with him huh?!’

‘Oh yeah! See he made me sandwiches and coffee. And he is helping me with some concepts! He made these notes for me dude!’

‘So, he’s not that shady after all!’

‘Of course not! I told you he’s adorable!’.


End file.
